


The Gravel Way

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: Round32020 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, bucky wont admit it, forced road trip, sorta?, they're lost, tony doesnt mind so much though, tony knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: “Are we lost?  Because, and I’m not trying to side seat drive here, but we should have reached the bed and breakfast about” Tony looked at his watch “four hours ago.”“We are not lost.”  Was Bucky’s admittedly, expected answer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Round32020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601194
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	The Gravel Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Gravel Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443262) by [Ileana_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N)



> Card #: 3018  
> Square: S3/Road Trip  
> Relationship: WinterIron
> 
> [Illeana_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N) did a Russian translation which you can find [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9688707)

Tony Stark was not the kind of person that people would look at and think _‘There’s a guy that would allow himself to ride around in a hot car (because the air conditioning broke about forty miles back) on a back road in the country, in the middle of bumb fuck no where, trying to pretend that the master assassin he was riding with (and no he did not have a damn crush) was lost’._

And yet, here he was. Stuck in a hot car, who knows where, because Bucky Barnes, the Winter freaking Soldier had gotten them lost while he’d been taking a nap. Really, Tony was just having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that the, arguably, deadliest man on the planet, _was lost_.

“Are we lost? Because, and I’m not trying to side seat drive here, but we should have reached the bed and breakfast about” Tony looked at his watch “four hours ago.”

“We are not lost.” Was Bucky’s admittedly, expected answer.

Tony took notice of the grip Barnes had on the steering wheel and sighed. “We could just turn around?” Tony gasped and braced himself on the dash as Bucky slammed on the breaks. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

Bucky turned and looked at him. “We. Are. Not. Lost.”

Tony knew at this point, he should just let it go. He knew he should, Bucky was clearly agitated and Tony really didn’t want to make it worse. They’d already had this impromptu ‘road trip’ shoved down their throats and irritating an already agitated super soldier was not on Tony’s list of smart things to do. But, they were _lost_ , and the only way to get _un-lost_ was to turn around and head back to the nearest major road, because not only were they in a cellular dead zone, _and didn’t that just ring true on their abysmal luck_ , but they hadn’t had the time to grab a charger for the car and the phones were dead anyways.

So, knowing that, Tony just wasn’t going to be able to let this go. “Bucky-

This time instead of slamming on the breaks Bucky came to a slow stop and turned to look at Tony through a curtain of dark hair. “Tony,” Bucky sighed “Tony, we are not lost. We are not going to the Bed and Breakfast. We are going somewhere else. We are going somewhere else because someone is trying to kill us, and going to a Bed and Breakfast would be like waving a neon sign telling who ever it is where to come and find us. Do you understand?”

Tony raised a plucked eyebrow in disbelief “I don’t believe you. But go ahead and keep on driving Barnes and wake me up when we run out of gas.” 

Several minutes went by in silence before Tony sighed again. “Hey Bucky?”

“Yes Tony?”

Tony’s voice was quiet “I don't mind being lost so much when it’s with you.” Tony smiled when Bucky hummed in response.

\--

Two hours later Tony laughed when Bucky woke him up because they'd run out of gas.

**Author's Note:**

> may expand upon this at some point if I garner enough interest in it.


End file.
